


Petals in the fire

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: Thranduil and reader are expecting, but what happens when the reader is kidnapped, will Thranduil get his family back in one piece, or will the past repeat itself?





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through the halls of Mirkwood you was holding your stomach, you had just been to the healers and gotten the news you weren't ill, you were pregnant with Thranduil's baby and the second heir to the throne, turning the corner towards the royal rooms you started to think how the hell are you going to break the news to Thranduil, that he was going to be a father again. 

Taking your boots off you sat yourself down on the edge of the bed and started to rub your stomach, whispering soft and gentle words to your unborn child you promised he or she would not want for anything, they have a big brother that would do anything for them, well you hoped so, the news started to really hit you, you were pregnant, you were carrying the second heir to the throne and your first child, you could feel the panic started to rise in your body, your breath started to catch in your throat and you couldn't help but let the tears fall from your eyes, curling up on the bed your sobbed quietly until you slipped into a slumber.

Hearing a noise you slowly opened your eyes and saw Thranduil sitting at his desk going over some notes from the meetings he had been having, watching his face twisted in confusion you could see how tired he looked in the candlelight watching him rub his eyes you slowly sat up "I hope I didn't wake you, you looked so peaceful" Thranduil's voice sounded tired. 

Shaking your head you smiled "no my love you didn't, how was the meetings?" Holding in the giggle at his rolling eyes you slid yourself off the bed and walked towards him as he pushed his chair out ready for you to sit on his lap, sitting down you ran your eyes over the notes as Thranduil held you in place and absentmindedly placed his hand on your stomach, making you tense up for a second before relaxing hoping he didn't catch it, roaming his eyes over you Thranduil did catch the change in you, but shaking his head he thought nothing of it and let out a long heavy defeated sigh.

....

One whole week had gone by since you got the news and you still hadn't told Thranduil, it seemed everytime you had built up the courage to tell him something or someone pulled him away, deciding that tonight would be the night you would tell him the news you made your way down to the kitchen to cook him a homemade meal, in the royal rooms, getting the ingredients you started to cook, asking the chiefs not to let anyone know what you were up too, getting smiles from them and mimicking zipping their lips up, making you smile at them as a thanks.

Placing the meal on the table you lit the candles and started to pour Thranduil's wine and yourself a glass of water just as the door to the royal rooms opened and Thranduil walked in looking defeated and in a mood, Looking at him with a small smile on your lips you greeted him "Thranduil, my love I...." 

"Not now (y/n), I'm not stopping just came to pick a few notes up" walking past the table and you Thranduil stopped the smell of the food hit his nostrils and he slowly turned to the table. 

"I made us dinner" you spoke while twisting your fingers together. 

"Well, I supposed the council will just have to wait then" Thranduil smiled and sat down making you smile back and sitting yourself down.

Throughout the meal, you kept trying to think of the perfect way how to tell Thranduil the happy news, raising your glass to your lips you looked deeply into the water annd took a sip placing the glass back down you rasied your eyes to Thranduil's and taking a deep breath you started to speak "Thranduil, I have some news I would like to share with you" getting a grunt in return you rolled you eyes a little and a small sigh left your mouth it was now or never, "I'm pregenant" after the words left your mouth it felt like everything was going in slow momtion, you watched as Thranduil dropped his cutlery and looked at you like you had just grown another head, watching his eyes roam over your body as his mind slowly worked out excaly what you had just said, seeing him mouth the word pregnant over and over you just sat there waitiing for the full reaction, you were feeling scared as you didn't know excatly what Thranduil would do, it seemed to you he wasn't taking the news very well, being pulled from your own mind you watched as Thranduil stood and made his way to your side, "how long have you known?" He asked. 

"Only a week, I have been trying to find the perfect time to tell you" dropping your eyes from his you started to twist your fingers something Thranduil noticed you do when you are scared or nervous, placing one of his hands over yours, he moved the other one under your chin and used it to raise your head, placing a soft yet passionate kiss on your lips he pulled away whispering "I am the happiest elf in all of Middle Earth right now" making you smile "now we will finish dinner and make plans to announce it to the kingdom" Thranduil said as he got back to his feet smiling from ear to ear. 

....

Being 8 months pregnant was not fun, mainly when Thranduil wouldn't leave you alone for more than five minutes, sneaking out of the royal rooms you were making your way down to the kitchens, you had gotten a craving for pickles, slowly peaking around the corner to see if anyone was there you saw Legolas making his way down the hall, trying to hide you heard Legolas let out a small laugh "you know I can see your belly (y/n)" "no you can't!" You said back.

Popping his head around the corner Legolas smiled at you "yes I can, the coast to the kitchen is clear if that is where you are headed" nodding your head you made your way around the corner stopping and turning back to Legolas after he called your name "I've loosened all the pickle lids for you" smiling at him you nodded "Thank you" turning back to the hallway you made your way to get the pickles. 

Listening to the argument Thranduil wished he was back in the royal chamber with you, he was getting annoyed with the pettiness of the fighting nobles, always fights over such small matters, rubbing his temple Thranduil let out a small sigh, turning to the nobles he finally snapped ordering everyone out of the room, watching them leave while tapping his fingers on the table at a growing headache, hearing the door open he was ready to tell whoever it was to leave until Legolas walked in with a scout that had just returned "my lord, the orcs are growing bolder, they have entered the old fortress and sent out foul creatures into the forest." 

"how many is there?" Thranduil asked in annoyed tone "over 300 my lord" the scout told him, thinking of what to do there was only one option "gather the army, Legolas a word" Thranduil ordered as he watched the scout leave the room turning his attention to his son, "Legolas I need you to take (y/n) to Rivendell, she and the baby will be protected there and away from this orc filth until the forest is clear again." 

"When shall we leave Father?" Legolas asked studying his fathers face. 

"I'll speak to her tonight and you will leave tomorrow morning, go get things ready" nodding Legolas started to leave the throne room as Thranduil stood "oh and Legolas, you must not tell her anything about the orcs" "yes Father" leaving the throne room himself Thranduil headed to the kitchen to grab a few items for you before telling you the news and how you had to leave in the morning. 

Sitting at the table you had your hand in the second jar of pickles, as you chewed the last one from the first jar, hearing footsteps you looked up to see Thranduil's loving glance at you but you saw he was worried about something, "what is the matter, love?" You asked. 

Not wanting to worry you Thranduil smiled "I am sending you and Legolas to Rivendell, I know you have always wanted to see it and its just the perfect time to go as winter has not set in yet." 

Climbing down from the chair you made your way to his side and threw your arms around him "I love you so much grumpy" you muttered Thranduil whispered "I love you too" while holding a small but sad smile at having to send you away for your own and the baby's protection. 

....

Being helped into the carriage by Thranduil he kissed your cheek "write to me as soon as you get there, I have sent a letter ahead to inform Lord Elrond of your coming, you should be there within a month." 

Placing the blanket over yourself you grabbed Thranduil's hand "why don't you come with us?" You pleaded 

"I wish I could but you know a kings work is never done, but I will try and join you in one month" Thranduil tried to comfort you. 

"Promise?" You asked giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes you could do 

"I promised my love, my queen" and with that Thranduil shut the carriage door and looked at Legolas and Luvon "go, before I change my mind, and don't stop for anything until you reach Rivendell" stepping back Thranduil watched as Luvon pulled the reins getting the horses to move as you and Legolas waved goodbye to Thranduil and Mirkwood just as the army exited the front gates, ready to make they way to the old fortress and to war.


	2. Petals in the fire part 2

Opening your eyes you felt the gentle rocking of the carriage that was slowly sending you towards Rivendell, you had been traveling for about 10 hours now and you knew that the horses would need a rest soon, they got to rest a few hours ago but you knew they needed a longer rest and you wanted to get out and stretch your own legs, looking at the other side of the carriage you saw Legolas looking out of the window in his own mind, clearing your throat you spoke "Legolas can we rest the horses please, I would also like to stretch my legs" taking a moment to think about it Legolas finally smiled and knocked twice on the back of the carriage signalling to Luvon to stop, feeling the carriage pulling to a halt Legolas got out first to scout the area before letting you out. 

Tapping your fingers on your knee you waited for Legolas to come back, deciding to look out of the window you couldn't see him or Luvon anywhere, but you could hear them in what seemed to be an argument, opening the door you stepped out and walked around to the horses where you saw the both of them, clearing your throat you watched as they turned to you "I got bored waiting, and I head you two shouting at each other" sharing a look Legolas and Luvon lowed their heads and spoke in a whisper.

Walking towards you Legolas asked, "so (y/n) where would you like to take a walk and get some food?"

"I saw a pretty lake just down there, can we go to it?" Pointing to the lake that was just down the hill, Legolas smiled and went to the carriage, he took out the basket of food and walked back over to you and offered his arm, taking it you and him walked towards the lake while Luvon started to feed the horses, listening to the sounds of nature you were enjoying some lembas, when you felt the baby kick grabbed Legolas's hand you placed it on your stomach "the baby is kicking" you said smiling watching Legolas smile.

"my new sibling will be strong" he muttered.

"very strong" you said in reply tucking back into the lembas, watching the sky starting to get dark.

After a while Legolas stood "time to return to the road" he spoke as his eyes roamed over the landscape, holding his hand out to you, you took it as he helped you to your feet, slowly walking back to the carriage you were getting closer to it as Luvon was starting to get the horses back in line when an orc arrow flew past the two of you as an army of them coming running towards you. 

....

Riding on his elk Thranduil was at the head of his army with the general heading towards the old fortes Thranduil had made the order to leave none alive, Thranduil could feel the forest was very sick placing one of his hands on the trees he could feel the darkness growing, and the dark magic ruining his forest, removing his hand you turned to the general "take some of the army around the back of the forest, we need eyes on both sides." 

"yes my lord" seeing the army sperate into two forces, the general took some archers and swordsmen around the back of the forest, while Thranduil took the rest to the front preparing to attack signaling to his army Thranduil gave the command to attack and the battle for the old fort started. 

Hours after hours Thranduil and his forces battled the orcs and finally the battle was over and the Elves of Mirkwood were victories, giving the order the dead bodies were piled up ready to be brunt, Standing in a clearing Thranduil was cleaning is twin blades when he heard a small voice "my lord?" 

Looking to the owner Thranduil saw it was one of the arches replying to him with a "yes?" Thranduil waited for a response. 

"We have counted the bodies, there is only 250 here" the archer told his King.

"And your point?" Thranduil coldly said returning to cleaning his blades.

"My lord the scout said there was over 300, we're missing some" not really listening to the archer Thranduil waved his hand to tell him to go away, he was not in any mood to know they had missed some of the foul creatures, thinking to himself the scout must not know how to count, retuning his blades to their scabbars he was getting ready to mount his elk when his mind turned to you hoping where ever you were you were safe, you should have cleaned the forest by now and be on the road towards Rivendell, Legolas and Luvon should be able to protect you, but Thranduil had a deadful feeling that would not go away, slowing lowering himself to his knees he placed his hand on the floor, feeling every footstep in the forest he felt the rush of heavy boots standing quickly his feet carried him to one of the fort towers still standing and looked out towards Rivendell his eyes could see smoke rasing in the distant, the deadful feeling in his heart started to grow, cilmbing down he gave the order to move out and investigate the smoke, mounting his elk he hoped it was nothing to do with you. 

....

Lifting up the bottom of your skirt you pulled out your own twin blades as Legolas pulled his from his back, turning to you he looked at your blades and twisted his face in confusion. 

"I'm pregnant Legolas, not defenseless" You said with a wink. 

"I wasn't going to say anything (y/n)" Legolas replied with a smirk.

Smirking at his response you moved to be back to back with him "just don't tell your father, he will forever be checking my skirts" you muttered. 

"I promise, but we must get to cover" Legolas said while letting out a small laugh, looking around you saw the forest nodding your head towards it Legolas silently agreed.

"Luvon get the horses off the carriage and get to the forest" Legolas shouted hearing Legolas voice Luvon turned to reply and you watched in horror as an arrow embedded itself into his back and sent him to the floor making the horses bolt in different directions. 

"what are we going to do now Legolas?" You asked feeling a little scared.

"The only thing we can do (y/n), Fight" you watched as Legolas charged towards the orcs taking in a deep breath you charged forward as well praying to Valar for yourself, Legolas and your unborn child.


	3. Petals in the fire part 3

Finally arriving to the start of the smoke after having to spend the night in the forest Thranduil gave the order to search the area, watching a few elves go in different directions he got off his Elk and made his way to the pile of burning wood studying it he saw a piece free from the fire, bending down on his knees he slowly took the piece and held it up to the light running his eyes over it, standing up he turned the piece over and felt like an arrow had pierced his heart when he saw his family crest, this was the very carriage you were traveling in turning on the spot he looked for his general, seeing him and some of the other elves carrying the body of Luvon and a note addressed to the King of elves.

Holding the note out Thranduil took it "bury him, in the forest" he said to the others while the general stayed by his side turning to the note Thranduil felt disgusted to be addressed by foul creatures in the language that was know as the black speech, he only know how to read it, because his father forced him to learn all the languages in Middle Earth when he was a young elf, because he would be King one day. 

Reading it he felt his anger building and his body going tense "they have (y/n) and Legolas" he hissed to his general passing him the note as he could read it as well. 

"These foul creatures will not get away with this my lord, we will get them back, but it can't be, they can't be taken them there can they?" The general spoke in utter surprise.  
Slowly turning Thranduil made his way to his elk mounting it, he turned back to his general who was still staring at the note, "send your fasted rider to Lord Elrond we are in need of his army." 

"Yes my lord" the general spoke as he made his way over to some of the army.

"And call the whole army together and tell them, we march to a place where I thought we would never go again" Thranduil shouted to his general as he pulled the reins on his elk getting it to move forward. 

....

Dodging swords and arrows you watched as Legolas twirled around trying to protect himself and you, killing any orc that came his way and you killed the ones coming from behind you, slowly making your way to the carriage for cover before making your run to the forest, the sky was full darkness and it was making it hard to see the orcs, but you and Legolas did have an upper hand, your elven eyesight, you could see the shadows of the creatures at the forest edge, standing at the side of the carriage catching your breath you heard Legolas mumbling numbers, turning to watch your backs you saw more shadows coming from the lake, making you count them as well. 

After a few minutes, Legolas stopped and turned to you whispering "I've counted 150 at the forest edge." 

"There is 100 coming from the lake, we're surrounded" you whispered back.

Looking at each other you both didn't notice the two orcs on top of the carriage that jumped down in front of the both of you and held their swords to your throats, making you both dropped your blades, hearing a foul dark laugh you both looked at the Uruk-hai captain walking towards the pair of you "elf scum, the master wants to see you both, bind their hands."

Being pushed forward by the orcs you heard the Uruk-hai captain barking orders to the rest of the orcs, you walked for hours and you started to feel tired letting out little whimpers "I don't think I can go on" you whipped to Legolas who was in front of you. 

"You must try (y/n)" he whispered back. 

"Where are they taken us?" you asked lowly.

Watching Legolas look around the area you saw his body tense up as he mumbled to himself "it can't be!"  
"What Legolas? What do you know?" You started to feel panic building inside your body and mind, after a few minutes Legolas still hadn't said anything "Legolas where are we  
going?" You asked again feeling a little scared.

Finally, Legolas turned to you and said the one place you didn't want to hear "Gundbad." 

Feeling your whole world smash you knew of that place, you knew the hatred Legolas and Thranduil had for it feeling eyes on you, you looked up and saw the captain staring at you, he ordered the orcs to keep pushing on but leave the woman alone as he made his way over to you, turning on his heels Legolas kicked a few of the orcs trying to defend you but was overtaken and hit in the back of the head in horror you watched as he fell to the ground in front of you knocked out as some of the orcs started to drag him away. 

Feeling tears in your eyes you turned back to the captain as he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you from the ground "I shall carry you woman, but only till you can walk again, the master wants you not to be spoiled." 

Feeling a chill in your bones at the filth touching you, you wet your lips and asked "who is the master?" 

Watching the smirk on the captain's face he let out the dark laugh again "the dark lord Sauron" bring out his blade he hit the back of your head hard with the handle sending your world to darkness. 

.....

Sitting on his elk with his general by his side Thranduil gave the order to the army and watched as the started to march towards Gundbad, in hopes of rescuing their Queen and Prince alive, and in hopes that Lord Elrond's army would make it on time for the battle, Thranduil could feel and see the tension in each and every one of his warriors as the last line passed him nodding to the general Thranduil sat there for a few minutes alone before turning his eyes to the sky as he sent a silently beg to the Valar, that no harm has come to his family.


	4. Petals in the fire part 4/final

Calling the army to a halt Thranduil and his general dismounted and made their way to the edge of the hill and looked down at the foul city of Gundbad not knowing what to expect their eyes went wide as they both let out a small gasp at the many fires already lit and the army of orcs surrounding them, sharing a look they turned and made their way back to the army. 

“We must wait for Lord Elrond’s army, we can not take them on our own” the general spoke as they walked back towards the rest of the army. 

“If they are not here by the morning we must attack” Thranduil hissed.

“But my lord there is too many!” the general argued. 

“My wife and children are down there general, we attack at dawn!” Thranduil ordered with an icy glare and anger in his voice making his general back up a few steps. 

Bowing his head “yes my lord, I will inform the army” the general spoke and walked towards the army in a rush. 

Raising his hand to rub his temple Thranduil turned and looked back to Gundbad and then to his army and let out a small sigh “please be here by morning” he huffed out as he made his way to his tent to prepare his armour and army for war on the foul creatures. 

….

Opening your eyes you saw you were currently being held in a dark and damped cell, feeling a shape pain in the back of your head you raised your hand to it and felt a small bump, thinking back you remember the captain of the foul creatures picking you up and that was it, letting out a little huffed you looked around the cell and saw a figure by the door “Legolas!” You cried out and saw him turn around running over to you.

“(Y/n)! You’re finally awake, how are you? Did they hurt you? I’ll kill them!" Legolas asked fast while running his eyes of you checking for any signs of injuries. 

Grabbing ahold of Legolas you pulled him into a hug "I’m fine and they didn’t hurt me, but how long have we been here?” You asked pulling away from the hug.

“I’m not too sure, I woke up a few hours ago, and we were in this cell” Legolas said still checking you over to make sure you weren’t hurt. 

Making your way to the cell door you looked out of it and saw you were in the highest tower “its Sauron he sent them to get us Legolas” You said as you turned back to the stunned elf.

“But how?” Legolas asked staring at you with wide eyes. 

“I don’t know how, but I want to know how are we goi….” dropping to your knees in pain you held your stomach and whimpered as your eyes started to fill with tears. 

Running to your side and bending down Legolas face was full of worry “(y/n), what is wrong?" 

All you could do was mumble through the pain "it’s too early! It’s far too early!” Grabbing a hold of Legolas’s hand you let out a painful scream making Legolas call your name in a worried voice, “the baby, the baby” you started to sob out connecting your eyes with Legolas you sobbed out “the baby is coming, I’m in labour” seeing the colour in Legolas’s face fade you chocked out “Legolas are you….” but you stopped as the Elf Prince fainted at the side of you. 

…..

Hearing horses riding into his camping Thranduil left his tent to see the army and banner of Lord Elrond arriving just before dawn, one of the officers dismounted his horse and made his way towards him.

“King Thranduil, I am Galan general to this army and we have come on our lord Elrond’s leave and your request, we shall fight with you and for you” after Galan finished speaking he bowed to Thranduil and took out the letter from Lord Elrond and handed it over so Thranduil could read it, running his eyes over it confirming this army was indeed from Lord Elrond, and how he was sorry he could not have been there, as he had business of his own to attended to. 

“Your men can rest for a while general Galan, as we need to talk, follow me” Thranduil said to as he walked back into his tent sending one of the guards to fetch his own general.

 

Rubbing his temples Thranduil listened to both of the generals arguing at what part would be best to attack, moving the small figures around the map on the table, feeling his anger build Thranduil banged his fits on the arms of his chair, “my pregnant wife and son is in there general Galan, we will do this my way!" He hissed as he watched the two generals jump at his outburst. 

Going over to the map Thranduil’s pale blue eyes scanned over it, taking the figures of his forces he placed some of them in the front and the side and placed the forces of Lord Elrond at the back and the other side,turning to the generals he saw them focusing on the map and finally they both nodded in agreement, "Tell the men the plan, we shall be attacking in an hour” Thranduil spoke and waved the generals out of the tent.

….

Whimpering you kept pushing Legolas’s body in an attempt to wake him up, controlling your breathing you felt the need to push but you could not do it by yourself, the pain was started to become too much, letting out a scream you needed to birth your baby leaning on your hands and knees you rocked back and forth trying to relax yourself, you saw Legolas head moving, lift your hand you started to shake him “Legolas, the baby is coming, I need your help” you sobbed out after gritting your teeth not to realise another painful scream.

Sitting up Legolas looked at you full of worry “what am I meant to do (y/n)?”

Panting you looked at him and saw he looked like a very scared young elfling “you need to see if the baby’s head is out” you spoke trying to keep the pain at bay for the moment. 

“(Y/n), I, I can’t Father would kill me” Legolas spoke like a worried child. 

Laughing at his childlike behaver you looked him in the eye “Legolas, I appreciate you want to respect your Father and my privacy, but if you don’t do this for me, I’ll kill you” you hissed as the pain hit you again. 

Nodding Legolas moved behind you and looked “no sign of a head yet….” trailer off you looked back at Legolas and saw he was staring at something looking out of the cell your eyes saw the approaching orc too.

….

Giving the signal Thranduil’s and Lord Elrond’s forces attacked the city of Gundbad with fighting each and every foul creature that attempted to fight back, the body’s of the orcs were piling up as the elves were just too strong for them, turning on the spot Thranduil killed one of the orcs trying to sneak up behind him wiping his sword Thranduil and his men stopped dead at the sound of a scream coming from one of the towers that some of the orcs were running too, without a second thought he ran towards it as his general did the same with the army clearing a path for their king. 

Climbing the stairs Thranduil and his general followed the sounds of screams until the screams stopped, standing on one of the tower’s level the dead bodies of the orcs confused them sharing a look Thranduil turned to the door just as the Uruk-hai captain jumped out of it, lifting his sword Thranduil defended himself as the general charging forward swing his sword, sending the now dead captain down the stairs. 

“How many foul creatures are there” the general hissed as Thranduil turned towards the door as he thought he heard the cry of a baby, hushing his general they walked through the door and came upon a cell. 

Wrapping his hands around the bars he pulled the door open and entered seeing his son ready to attack, until he reconsider his father softly Legolas smiled at him and moved to the side letting Thranduil see you sitting on the floor held his newly born child, rushing over to you Thranduil fall to his knees in front of you his eyes fully scanning your whole body, until his eyes landed on a pair of bright blue ones, looking at you in shock as you passed him the baby “may I present your daughter, King Thranduil” you said feeling your heart bursting with love at the sight of Thranduil taking ahold his baby while Legolas held his Father’s shoulders. 

….

Hearing cheers you looked up from your daughter’s face and saw the two armies cheering as Thranduil carried you and the baby out of the tower while Legolas was being helped by the general, whistling Thranduil called his elk and placed you on it, mounting the elk himself just behind you.

“Today was a victory for us, now we must return to celebrate the birth of my daughter and you princess” Thranduil spoke to the armies getting bigger cheers that were soon silenced by your glare as the baby started crying, turning to his general as he helped Legolas onto the horse he gave the order “burn this place to the ground general and if you find any more of those foul creatures leave none alive." 

"Yes my lord” the general spoke and watched as the royal family returning to Mirkwood, as he called the army to order and gave them the new mission.


End file.
